


You’re the reason that I just can’t concentrate

by bruisingknees



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisingknees/pseuds/bruisingknees
Summary: “You know what helps with studying?” Matteo asks.“Focussing on the textbook instead of on me?” David tries, flipping a page in the comic he’s reading on Matteo’s bed. “Not having me here at all?”





	You’re the reason that I just can’t concentrate

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this over the weekend, and then when the text conversations in the ok.cool. group started coming out I was like: oh, nice, maybe I can add this to the fic! But then, of course, the clip came out this morning and made some of the things I’d already written a bit redundant cause they also get mentioned in the clip lmao. I changed some things around so it’d fit a bit more with the clip, but it might not feel super seamless. ~~Definitely not mad though because that clip added 10 years to my life.~~
> 
> [Chat 1](https://druckclips.tumblr.com/post/185458629615), [Chat 2](https://druckclips.tumblr.com/post/185476173725) and [Clip](https://druckclips.tumblr.com/post/185492163695) – for those who haven’t seen it yet. 
> 
> Title from All Time Low by Jon Bellion.

“You know what helps with studying?” Matteo asks. 

“Focussing on the textbook instead of on me?” David tries, flipping a page in the comic he’s reading on Matteo’s bed. “Not having me here at all?” 

“If you weren’t here when I was studying, I wouldn’t see you at all,” Matteo tries to reason. 

“And I’d miss you greatly,” David says, looking up at him. “But imagine how much faster you’d get everything done.”

This is a conversation they’ve had almost every day since Matteo got his test results back. David thinks he should stay away, let Matteo study alone or with Amira, and Matteo thinks that’s the worst idea he’s possibly ever heard. 

It’s not like he’d be able to focus more if David weren’t there. When David isn’t there, all he can do is _think_ about him. At least when he’s in the room with him, Matteo can sort of put his mind at ease and focus on something else. It’s _comforting_ , having him there. 

Plus having David there just means easy access for when Matteo can take a break for food or other things. 

That being said, it is David’s last, really long summer break before uni. Never again will he have this many months of vacation time endlessly spread out in front of him. Matteo doesn’t actually want him to be spending it just watching Matteo study if he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want David to be bored. 

Which is why he’s trying to institute frequent breaks. 

“How much would you miss me?” Matteo asks, goading. 

“ _Greatly_ ,” David repeats. “Really, so much.” 

Matteo knows David is joking back, but it’s still nice to hear. He turns back to his desk so David doesn’t have to see the dumb smile on his face. 

“But no,” Matteo says. “That’s not what I was talking about, that’s not what helps with studying.”

“Then what does?” David finally asks the right question.

Matteo turns back around to face him: “Orgasms.”

David stares at him for a full thirty seconds, before rolling his eyes and going back to reading his comic book. “Go back to studying.” 

Matteo turns back to his boring textbook with the boring words and the boring sentences and sighs. 

 

Ten minutes later he’s found the article he was talking about. 

“See?” He asks, showing David his phone. 

David squints at the screen, and Matteo turns it back around so he can read it to David. 

“Research found that orgasms are good for the brain. Scientists hooked people up to MRI machines to study blood flow to the brain while they masturbated. They found that blood doesn’t only flow to the nether regions, but also to the brain, which gets flooded with nutrients and oxygen in the process.“

Matteo keeps reading to himself until he hits another interesting bit in the article. “Apparently orgasms can also make colds go away faster.” 

“I’m not sure this is the kind of research that’s going to be vital for your exam,” David tells him dryly. “If you had to retake biology, sure. But Spanish?” 

And he looks so put-on stern, and it’s such an attractive look on him, that Matteo locks his phone and throws it onto the bed next to David so he won’t be tempted to look at it again. 

It’s not only that David looks super hot - though that alone would probably be enough to make Matteo do whatever David wants him to - it’s also that the thought of disappointing him kind of makes Matteo feel nauseous. 

“Good,” David says, getting up from the bed and walking behind Matteo to pull him into a hug. He even leans down and gives Matteo a kiss on the head. 

“Are you trying to positively reinforce me right now?”

“Is it working?” David asks. 

Matteo nods. 

“Then yes!” David says. “I’ll be right back.” 

He gives Matteo one more kiss before gently disentangling Matteo from where he'd wrapped himself all around David’s middle. 

David’s been using the time he’s been over at Matteo’s to bond with Matteo’s roommates and to get Matteo drinks or snacks and food. It’s amazing. And, true to form, when David returns to his room about 50 minutes later it’s with sandwiches and drinks. 

“Ready for your lunch break?” He asks as if Matteo isn’t always ready for his lunch break. 

They eat on the bed cause the other roommates are all over the kitchen, apparently, with their plates on their laps and their knees touching. 

“This is good,” Matteo says. “Why is it crunchy?” 

“Potato chips,” David says. 

“Oh, yeah I see that now.” 

“D’you like it?” David asks between bites. 

“Love it,” he says, and David’s whole face crinkles up with his smile. 

Matteo feels his phone vibrate on the bed, where he tossed it earlier, at the same time David grabs his own phone from his pocket. 

It’s a message from Jonas asking him if he wants to go out for a drink. Jonas was, understandably, stoked about having nailed all his exams. Matteo hadn’t expected him to have done anything other than super well, and he’s proud of his friend. Jonas seems to have been dividing his time between helping Hanna study and going out to celebrate the end of his own high school career. 

‘Have to study for my retakes,’ Matteo replies. 

Carlos replies quickly after, saying that he has to study as well. 

If he's honest, the only thing that’s been making this all somewhat bearable is knowing that several of his friends are in the same boat as him at the moment. That, and having David around. 

David chuckles at his phone and reads Carlos’ next message aloud: “ _Kiki won’t let me leave the house, otherwise._ ” 

“She’s a tough one,” Matteo says. “Wouldn’t surprise me if she’d actually lock him up or something.” 

“No kidding,” David replies, typing out something quick on his phone. 

“Would you let me leave the apartment then?” Matteo asks. 

David cocks his eyebrow at him and asks: “Are you kidding?”

Matteo shrugs. 

“Matteo, you can do whatever you want to do,” David says slowly. 

“Whatever I want to?” Matteo asks, “Anything? Anything at all.”

David shrugs, but he’s starting to look a bit suspicious. 

Matteo takes their plates and puts them on the floor, before pushing David on his back on the bed and lying half on top of him. “And how many minutes will you allow for a lie down break then? Seeing as that’s what I want to do.” 

“You mean a cuddle break?” 

Matteo shrugs. Yeah, he means a cuddle break. 

“I’ll _allow_ you all the minutes you want,” David says. 

“Yeah, but how many minutes before you start getting all twitchy?” 

“Twitchy?” David asks. 

“Yeah, you get all,” Matteo tries to pull a face and David laughs. 

“Wow, that’s how you see me? Attractive!” 

“No,” Matteo says, drawing out the _o_ and kissing David on the cheek. “I think you’re _so_ attractive.” 

David scrunches his nose but he’s smiling. 

Matteo just has to lean in for a proper kiss. 

“Is this you trying for that orgasms-are-good-for-studying thing again?” David asks breathily in the limited space between their faces. “Cause I didn’t lock the door.” 

“No,” Matteo sighs. “Cause if I fall asleep after,” and they’ve got to be real here, chances that Matteo will fall asleep after are really high, “you’ll get all twitchy again.”

“Honestly, what do you mean by twitchy?” David asks. 

“I don’t know. Like you want to say something, but you also _don’t_ want to say something – but if you would say something it would be something like: stop being such a lazy fuck up and keep studying, Matteo.” 

Matteo knows that was the wrong thing to say when David’s face falls almost immediately. 

“Matteo, no,” David says, hands coming up to hold his face. “I don’t think you’re lazy or a fuck up or any of those things.” 

“No, I didn’t mean-” Matteo tries. “It was a joke.” 

“Well, you’re usually a lot funnier than that.” 

“Hah, you just admitted that you think I’m funny.” 

“And smart and driven and-” David says immediately. 

Matteo puts his hand on David’s mouth. “Okay, stop.” 

“Besides,” David says once he’s managed to extract Matteo’s hand from his face. “This isn’t just on you. Maybe it’s a little bit my fault that you have to retake this exam.” 

“What _are_ you talking about?” Matteo asks. 

David takes a while to answer, looking down at where he’s playing with Matteo's fingers instead. “I feel like maybe you were distracted when you should’ve been focussing on studying, instead of trying to find me and whatever.” 

“David,” Matteo says. “I don’t want to burst your bubble, but I was a crap student long before I met you, okay?” 

And David looks like he’s going to start protesting again so he quickly goes on: “So, really, this is not your fault, come on. _You_ passed everything, didn’t you? And we were in the same boat – I mean, really, you were going through a lot more than I was, so.” 

“Still,” David says. 

“Fuck off, no,” Matteo says. 

David looks offended at that. “Did you just tell me to fuck off?” 

“Maybe, yeah, if you’re going to just talk nonsense like that.” 

“I’ll show you _fuck off_ ,” David says, pushing Matteo on his back and before he’s even fully realized what’s going on, David is straddling his thighs and has started his attack. 

The biggest problem in their relationship is that David is a genius, but he uses his powers for evil. Ever since he found all of Matteo’s ticklish spots he’s just been relentlessly and constantly using them to his advantage. 

Matteo struggles to try and get away from David’s tickling hands – but in the end, he’s completely and fully at his boyfriend’s mercy. 

 

He does end up getting his study-break-orgasm though. And he does end up falling asleep after. 

\---

It’s only 22:30 but Matteo’s knackered. Nothing’s really been sticking in his brain for the past 45 minutes, so he closes his books and crawls in bed with his phone to call David. The whole bed smells like him and Matteo wishes he was still there.

“Tell me about our holiday,” Matteo mumbles when David picks up. 

They’ve been doing this thing lately where they’ll fantasize about the vacation they’re going on that summer. So far they’ve talked about at least ten destinations already, and Matteo knows that there’s no way they’ll have the time and money to do all that, but it’s made for the most fun bedtime stories anyway. 

Matteo likes making these plans for the future, cause it makes him think about all the time David and he have stretched out before them. So even if it can’t happen this summer, there will be a summer where he’ll be able to whisk David off to go to Detroit, or Norway, or India or wherever he wants to go. 

“We can go to San Sebastián,” David says. 

“Where’s that?” Matteo asks. 

“A city in the North of Spain,” David replies. “Actually it’s in the Basque community. It’s about seventeen hours away.”

“You’ve already looked it up?” Matteo asks. 

“Yeah. We can make a stop in Belgium, and then the next day we can stop in France. Make it a proper road trip.” 

Neither of them have a car or even their driver’s license, so Matteo guesses this is one of those dreams for another summer. 

“What would we do in Belgium?” Matteo asks. 

“Drink beer,” David says. “Eat chocolates.” 

“What would we do in France?” 

“Drink wine,” David laughs. “Eat cheese.”

“Hm, I like the sound of that,” Matteo agrees. “And once we’ve arrived in San Sebastián?”

“Swim,” David says. “Hike up this big mountain they have. Eat a billion tapas and go swimming again.” 

And Matteo likes the sound of that even more. 

 

Matteo doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he dreams about lying on the beach with David, his hair wet and crunchy with salt and sand when Matteo runs his hands through it. He wakes up with his phone on his pillow next to him.

\---

David texts him early the next afternoon: ‘Have you had lunch yet?’ 

‘No,’ he replies. ‘I’m hungry though,’ and he realizes just how true that is after he’s allowed himself to focus on it. 

‘Okay, good, stay hungry and wait for me!’ Comes the reply. 

David’s at his bedroom door around fifteen minutes later with a big bag of groceries. 

“I got you your favorite cookies, some drinks,” David is saying. “And some wrap thing, I don’t know, it looked good.”

“Hi,” Matteo says. 

“Hi,” David smiles. 

“You’re the best, come here.” Matteo gets up from his chair to get a proper hug and kiss. 

“And I brought my sketchbook for me,” David laughs after Matteo’s finally allowed him to step out of the hug. “How’s it been going?”

“Really well, actually. I think I’ve got a good grip on all these chapters and this was everything I set out to study for today, so.”

“So you’re done for today?” David asks. 

“I mean, if you wanna test me after our lunch break and lie-down break?”

“Cuddle break,” David corrects him, all cheek. 

Matteo rolls his eyes but doesn’t bother denying it. 

 

They have lunch in bed, not unlike yesterday, and then Matteo climbs all over David for half an hour, also not unlike yesterday. 

“You smell so nice,” Matteo mumbles into David’s neck. 

“Enough cuddle break,” David replies when Matteo’s hands find their way underneath David’s shirt. “Okay, give me your book, testing time.” 

Matteo whines, but he’s actually feeling relatively confident about his knowledge on these chapters, so he rolls off David and hands him over the book. 

David asks him questions and Matteo explains everything as well as he can. He fumbles a couple of times, or he has to stop and organize his thoughts first before he can explain, but David keeps telling him he’s doing great and giving him these big smiles. It’s making Matteo feel really confident. 

“I think you’ve got it,” David tells him, closing the book and tossing it to the side. 

“What’s my reward then?” Matteo asks. 

“Well, I did get you those cookies,” David replies. 

“I feel like I would’ve gotten those either way,” Matteo counters. 

“There’s nothing you wouldn’t have gotten from me either way,” David mumbles and Matteo is just ready to spend the rest of the day in bed with him. 

“You should text the boys,” is what David says instead though. It’s not really the reward Matteo was hinting at. “Ask them if they’re going to the parade today as well. You’ve been cooped up in the apartment for like three days now, you can’t tell me you haven’t been getting a bit cabin fever-y.”

Matteo did spend an extra ten minutes in the grocery store yesterday morning just because it felt so good to be outside and away from his desk. 

“Okay, yeah,” Matteo grabs his phone and tells the boys he’s done studying for the day, and asks if they’d want to go to the parade. 

“What if they can’t though?” Matteo moves in closer for a kiss. “Can I come with you to your Laura thing and your art supply run thing?” 

David had warned him the previous day that he wouldn’t be able to stay with Matteo all day. Matteo is proud of himself that he hadn’t started pouting straight away. He can definitely give David the space to go and do mysterious art things. 

“That’d probably be even more boring to you than studying,” David replies against his lips. 

They trade slow kisses that turn a little less slow and a little more heated, until Jonas finally replies saying he just woke up, but that he’ll come. 

Then he asks: ‘Can he, David?’

David laughs out loud at that. “Does Jonas think I’m Kiki 2.0 or something?” 

“The new and improved model,” Matteo agrees. 

“Guess I’ll show how new and improved I am by graciously allowing you to go and see your friends,” David mocks. 

“Oh, how could I ever even thank you?” Matteo asks. 

“I’m sure you can think of _something_ creative,” David grins. 

“Wasn’t this supposed to be my reward?” 

 

In the end, it’s a good thing he wasn’t meeting Jonas for another hour. 

\---

The parade is kind of dumb, but Jonas is there and they’ve got beer. It feels like forever ago since it was just Jonas and him, and Matteo soaks it up. They never end up finding Abdi, but a little later Carlos is released by Kiki and gets to meet up with them as well. 

It’s a warm evening and they walk the route of the parade and get stuck drinking in some place. Matteo doesn’t know why it happens, but he ends up breaking off from the group at some point and sitting against the side of a random building and calling David. 

Matteo isn’t sure what time it is, but he gets David’s voicemail so he starts talking to that instead. “Hey. I’m out with the boys,” Matteo starts. “But I miss you. I wish you were out with us instead of running mysterious errands for your dumb art project.” He takes a pause before a thought hits him: “I really hope drinking didn’t make me like, forget everything I’ve been studying because that would suck. Do you think it could do that?” Matteo asks his phone. “Do you think it could like make me forget? Fuck.” He leans his head against the wall behind him. “Do you think if I had enough orgasms that would like – uhm, _undo_ the forgetting? The alcohol forgetting? I mean. It’ll be worth a try, right? Man,” Matteo can see that Jonas and Carlos spotted him and are now making their way towards him again. “Anyway, I think I have to go. I love you. I mean, I really, _really_ love you-“ 

“Are you drunk dialing David?” Jonas asks, grabbing for his phone. “Matteo, stop.”

“I love you,” Matteo says again, frantic now cause Jonas is trying to take away his phone. “I love you so much.”

“ _Luigi_ , come on,” Jonas says, successfully grabbing the phone and ending the call. “God,” he says seriously before bursting out laughing, “This is gonna make a hilarious story tomorrow, I can already tell.”

Matteo flips him off. 

 

‘How drunk are you?’ David texts him ten minutes later. 

‘Not very,’ Matteo replies, ‘I’m on my way home now.’ 

Jonas put him and Carlos each on a bus home, saying they had to drink enough water and he even set the alarm clocks on their phones for them. “I want you to do well, and I don’t want Kiki and David on my back if you guys can’t study tomorrow. Okay, now go.” 

Matteo had flipped him off again. 

‘Meet you there?’ David asks, and Matteo can tell that he’s probably smiling like a lunatic on the bus. 

 

“I’m sorry I called your art thingy dumb,” Matteo says as soon as he sees David. “I really didn’t mean that. _I_ was being dumb.” 

David laughs and kisses him hello. “Have you had any water?” 

“Not yet, I was waiting here for you,” Matteo tells him. “The stairs sounded like a lot of work.”

“Well, I’m not carrying you,” David bursts that bubble. “But I can hold your hand.” 

“I don’t need you to _hold my hand_ ,” Matteo rolls his eyes. 

They hold hands. 

\---

“You’re going to do fine,” David says and Matteo nods. “No, really. You worked so hard, and you’re going to be amazing.”

And Matteo did work hard, but maybe that’s what makes it scary. Maybe Matteo’s best is never going to be good enough and he’s just kidding himself here. Just trying to make something work that’s never, ever going to work cause he’s not _good_ enough. 

“I can’t do this,” he breathes out. “I’m going to bomb it.”

They’re waiting outside of the school, there’s still twenty minutes to go before the exam is due to start and Matteo wanted to wait out where there’s _air_. 

“Hey, Matteo. Come on.” David says, stepping in front of him and wrapping him into a hug. 

Matteo clings on to him. The June sun is making itself known even though it’s still early in the day, and hugging David is like hugging a furnace, but he’d rather be hot right now than not be wrapped around his boyfriend. Matteo tries some of the breathing techniques he looked up online, and relaxes slightly when David starts running his hands through his hair. 

“No, you’re right,” Matteo is able to say eventually. “I can do this.” 

“And if you can't,” David says. “That’s fine too. It’ll all be fine either way.”

“Oh no, I liked it better when it sounded like you had blind faith in me,” Matteo groans. 

“Okay, then scratch what I just said,” David tells him. “You've totally got this, I have 100% faith in you. You’re gonna nail this.”

“Can’t have you dating a high schooler, after all,” Matteo mumbles. 

“I’d happily date _this_ highschooler, though.” 

 

David kisses him before he goes in, and even though Matteo tells him not to, he’s there to pick him up after the exam as well. 

“You didn’t stay here the whole time, did you?” Matteo asks him. 

David ignores his question and instead asks: “How did it go? How did it go?” 

Matteo shrugs, but he can’t help but smile. “It went okay? Better than the first time around at least so I hope it was enough.” 

David wraps him up in another hug and kisses his cheek. 

“I’m so proud of you,” his boyfriend tells him. 

“We don’t know the result yet, chill,” Matteo mumbles.

“I saw how much you put into it, so I’m already proud.”

“Okay, fuck, stop.” Matteo is sure he’s blushing now.

He does feel like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders though. Like even _if_ he didn't do well, he'd know they could make that work as well. He'd be devastated, of course, but it would also be okay in the end. 

“What do you want to do now that you’re really free?” David asks him. "Finally." 

“Go home and sleep?” Matteo asks. He hardly slept a wink the previous night. Staying up late to cram and then sleeping badly because he was worried and going over things in his mind. 

“You don’t want to go out? Celebrate?” David laughs. 

“Maybe later,” Matteo says. “Maybe tonight. Or tomorrow.”

 

They take the bus the short distance back to Matteo’s flat. They sit near the doors and Matteo leans against David’s shoulder, already closing his eyes. “Tell me about our vacation?” Matteo asks. 

“Hm, we could go to Porto,” David suggests. “Go surfing.” 

“What would we eat and drink there then?” Matteo asks. 

“Drink port wine, obviously,” David says. “And I think they have these insane sandwiches that would be right up your alley.” 

They miss their bus stop because David is too busy describing these sandwiches and Matteo is too busy looking at pictures of them on David's phone. 

When they finally get back to Matteo’s flat they don’t leave for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr under the same name](https://bruisingknees.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi!


End file.
